Riptide
by The What If File
Summary: Anaklusmos- The current that takes one by suprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**_

_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days._

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

_**~ The Great Prophecy**_

_**PRELUDE TO WAR**_

_Fate is fickle. It works for us and against us. It comforts us and damns us. Setting us free, it damns us to a path set in stone._

_Or it might just like to screw our lives up. Either way, Fate times three is even worse than a singular Fate. The Fates planned the whole debacle of the 2nd Titan War just as they planned the first, right down to the letter. Even a small change of plans would have sent the world spiraling into oblivion._

_For example, what havoc would have been reaped upon the world had there been a simple, little change of shoes? You must be thinking "How would that change anything? What harm could a tiny pair of shoes even do in the long run?"_

_If so, you thought wrong. For these shoes are not just any pair of shoes, these shoes were a gift from one friend to another, teacher to student. These shoes were given to Perseus Jackson by Luke Castellan, just before Percy set out on his first quest in a long series of grueling challenges all building up to a grand battle in Manhattan and the death of a Titan._

_Unluckily for you, these shoes were designed to drag the wearer down into the bottom of Tartarus. And the Fates have just unanimously decided, for the first time in centuries, to screw up our lives. _

_As it turns out, Percy Jackson didn't give the shoes to his best friend and satyr, Grover. He wore them himself. Even as I speak, he enters into the range of the shoes curse. _

_I guess it's time to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. To bad we'll all be devoured by zombies soon enough._

_**CH.1: DRAG ME TO TARTARUS**_

I yelped. My sneakers sprouted wings and my legs shot forward, pulling me away from Annabeth and Grover. I landed flat on my back in the grass.

"Percy," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around"

"But I didn't-"

I yelped again. My shoes were flapping like harpies out of Hades now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging me away from them.

"_Maia!"_ I yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "_Maia, _already! Damn it! Help!"

Annabeth and Grover got over being stunned and made a grab for my hand, but too late. I was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled.

They ran after me.

Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"

It was a smart idea, but it's not so easy when your shoes are pulling you feetfirst at full speed. I tried to sit up but couldn't even get close to the laces.

They kept after me, even though I was zipping between the legs of spirits who chattered at me in annoyance.

I was sure I was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades' palace, but my shoes veered sharply to the right and drgged me in the opposite direction.

The slope got steeper. I picked up speed. Annabeth and Grover would have to sprint to keep up. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and I realized I'd entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock and the dim light of the stalactites above.

"Percy!" Grover called, his voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"

"What?" I yelled back.

I was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow me down.

The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on my arms bristled. It smelled evil down here. It made me think of things I shouldn't even know about- blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer.

Then I saw what was ahead of us and my heart skipped a couple beats.

The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

I was sliding straight towards the edge.

All rational thought left my head and I instantly clicked into panic mode. I flipped over onto my stomach and clawed frantically attack the ground. Still, the shoes dragged me on and my fingers left little trenches in the ground.

I looked back at Annabeth and Grover and saw that they couldn't possibly make it to me in time, they were too slow and Grover was reluctant to near the pit.

My backpack helped them.

The shoulder strap caught on a large jagged rock 10 feet from the edge and stuck fast, but it also pinned me to the ground.

I struggled to get out of the tangle, but I only succeeded in spilling out the contents of my bag. Out rolled all my possession, the minotaur horn, pearls, giant celestial bronze cylinder. Wait, giant celestial bronze cylinder?

It happened that at that exact moment Annabeth and Grover reached me. And that my shoulder strap broke and I was dragged right to the edge of the pit.

My fingers grasped onto the edge of the precipice. The shoes stretched my legs out painfully into the pit.

"ANNABETH! GROVER! HELP"

Instead of helping me, they just stood there, shocked, staring at the bronze cylinder.

"It was you," Annabeth said, shocked. "You stole the bolt and were bringing it to Hades. How could you do that?"

"I-I-"

I never finished. A cold blast of wind pulled me into the pit and then it all went dark.

Actually it was worse than dark, it was advanced darkness I guess. I fell gracelessly, screaming the whole time. My ancient history lessons blurred in my head; was Tartarus bottomless or did it end? How much would it hurt to splatter against the ground?

_Do a dive Perseus, _An evil voice laughed in my head. _The water isn't to shallow._

I stopped flailing around, shocked. That was the voice I heard in my dreams.

_Trust me little hero. It will hurt if you don't._

I faced down and put my arms together above my head. If I was going out, at least I'd go out with style.

The voice told the truth. The landing didn't hurt; the water did.

Every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire. This was also the first time I couldn't breath underwater. I was drowning and I was drowning alone and in pain.

_Remember what makes you mortal, Perseus._

I imagined an image of my heart as a last desperate grab at life. The pain stopped. Well the pain on my soul stopped. My body still felt like it was on fire but at least I was in no danger of losing my mind. Was I?

**A/N I've been reading PJO fics lately and I have noticed a definite lack of truly evil Percy fics. I aim to write one that will detroy the PJO world as we know it. And NO! this is not a fic were he goes to the camp and gets all lovey-dovey with Artemis or someone!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT: OWN PJO, AN IPOD, OR A PEGASUS. I DO OWN: THIS PLOT, A COMPUTER, AND AN IMAGINATION**_

_It takes your enemy and your friend, working together, to hurt you to the heart: the one to slander you and the other to get the news to you. - Mark Twain_

_Man is flying to fast for a world that is round. Soon he will catch up with himself in a great rear-end collision and Man will never know that what hit him from behind was _

_Man. – James Thurber_

_**CH.2: THE TORTURER'S APPRENTICE**_

It was like adjusting to a _really _hot shower.

After a while, I was able to maneuver and breathe in the Tartarus water. It was like a whole other world down here actually, there was no real depth to the water. It just kept on going down and outwards. I swam for hours, but I hit no walls. No light pervaded this place and I actually began to believe that this place had made me go blind.

My powers over water were incredibly weak on this stuff; I could barely cause a ripple in this water while up above I could control high powered streams of water. It was a frightening reality.

_Pathetic._

Surprised, I whirled around startled. "Who said that?" I shouted. "I've got a sword and I know how to use it!"

_Really, you are so threatening! _The voice mocked. _You might just scare some dust off my bones. _

I was beginning to realize that I couldn't win anything in the state I was currently in. This water made me as weak as a puppy. I called out again "Who are you? _Where _are you?"

_I don't know really. That's what happens when you get cut into a million tiny pieces by your own son. _It said, malice dripping from every word. _You'll probably do the same thing, soon enough._

"And why would I do that!" I shouted again. "My father has never done anything to warrant that!"

_Do you really believe that load of malarkey? _The voice questioned. _My sons may be betrayers but I know my grandson is no fool! _It paused before continuing. _Once a traitor, Always a traitor; as they say. He signs your death warrant as we speak!_

"Show me." I demanded

_As you wish._

_**** VISION ****_

_I saw massive columns that rose to a constellation-gilded ceiling. Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of busses, ringed the inside edges of the circular pavilion. The thrones were all empty except for two at the end; the head throne on the right and the one two it's immediate left. I didn't half to be told who the two gods were, because I already knew._

_The one on the right was Zeus. He wore a simple black suit that went well with his stern features and reclined on a simpler throne made of pure platinum. His rainy-grey eyes crackled with victory as two unlikely heroes brought themselves before him._

_The other was not so happy. He slumped in his deep sea fishing chair throne, forlorn and looking like a child who has just lost his favorite toy. _

_The blonde-haired child of Athena knelt before the throne of Zeus "Lord Zeus," She said "We have retrieved your Master Bolt." She drew the foot-long cylinder of bronze from her pack and laid it at his feet. She turned to Poseidon and said "I regret to inform you that Percy was sucked into Tartarus. I found the bolt hidden in his pack, my lord."_

_Zeus clapped his hands together and laughed loudy. He turned to Poseidon, and said "So brother, are you ready to admit that your son stole my bolt?"_

_Poseidon squirmed in his throne. For a minute, I thought he was going to deny it, but then he said it "He stole the bolt"_

_**** VISION ENDED ****_

First, he walks out on mom. That was forgivable; he was a god after all. Second, he gets me sucked into a stupid family argument. I didn't even _know_ that I had family other than mom until he got me sucked into this.

This was the final straw. I totally snapped. He knew that I didn't steal it and he just lets it go, just like that?

I don't think so.

The water boiled around me; hard, spiraling currents expanded out from where I was floating in the sea. My screams of rage echoed throughout the endless cavern, making a melody of anger. Along with the crashing of the waves and whispering of the wind, we had the whole band.

_That's right boy! Get angry! Show me your true power!_

I subconsciously complied with his encouragement and floated down to the bottom of the huge ocean of Tartarus. My feet touched ground, and when I open my eyes, I saw the extent of my power. I was in the eye of a gargantuan whirlpool, standing at the bottom of the ocean.

_Have some fun Perseus, show me what you can do._

"Fine then." I replied. Concentrating, I focused on expanding the whirlpool to leave more land exposed. It expanded even further and left me standing in the middle of a circle that was probably a mile wide.

_Remember boy, they call your father Earthshaker. I bet you could move this bit of dirt to the top of the waters._

"I can control the earth?" I asked startled.

_Well, no. But you can force it up or down. Try it_

I imagined my circle of land rising up and up and up. All the way up to the top of the water I rose. By the end of it, I was shaking from the effort.

Collapsed on the ground, I marveled over my newfound power. I could bring down mountains or drain seas. Everything on land or sea was not above my power. Curious, I asked "Who are you, really?"

_I am Kronos, Lord of Time._

**A/N Two updates in a row, I am on a roll! *Pats self on back* yup I am back in the whole writing groove now and have recharged my idea batteries so I'm gonna update tomorrow too. I've got nothing better to do all day anyway **


End file.
